


Sleepyhead

by Checquers



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: Good morning early riser! But it seems that it’s too early for Vergil… And it’s such an important day!!





	Sleepyhead

You had always been an early riser. Maybe out of habit for wanting to see the sunrise or just because your internal clock worked that way. Either way, at the crack of dawn you’d wake up and be out and about. Except this morning… 

You’d been dating Vergil for a year. While he wasn’t a fairytale prince who always had a dashing smile; You’d never have Vergil any other way. His scowls all had different meanings, and much to yours (and secretly his) delight, you could tell the difference between every single one. At the moment, it was early morning. The sun just starting to shine through the window. You smiled looking at Vergil. He always held you to his chest. His eyes were closed and his hair was down. It was so rare that you ever saw this side of him. So open, so serene. Carefully you turned around not wanting to wake him up, but still wanting to start the day. You were just about free when Vergil gave a huff and pulled you back. Sometimes he’d ask for morning cuddles now that he was more open to physical contact but today it was simply unacceptable! Yes, you’d been dating for a year. Today marked your anniversary! You sighed,

“Vergil… Can I get up please?” He grumbled something into your back. Who would’ve guessed that the straight laced twin would be such a sleepyhead. You laughed prying away his hands and sitting up. Looking back he was actually pouting,

“Rude…” With a sigh you bent down and kissed his forehead,

“Oh come now, today is a special day!” Vergil sighed closing his eyes, though his brow showed confusion. Sleepily he grunted and turned away,

“Why’s it special? Feels like a normal day…” You smiled. Dante had told you that Vergil was planning something, so you didn’t feel let down; Instead you thought it cute that Vergil was too tired to remember the day,

“I’m not telling~ Besides, I’m sure you’ll remember soon.” Vergil sighed curling into the blankets. You stretched and made your way downstairs. Vergil wasn’t big on huge declarations of affection. He much preferred quiet meaningful moments. Much like the cuddling you had opted out of. So you wanted to treat Vergil to a relaxing day. Breakfast in bed, a scenic walk, a picnic later, and then when it was night you knew he had something planned. After making breakfast you made sure Dante had a plate so he wouldn’t complain, and took you and Vergil’s back up to where he lay. As you entered the room Vergil smiled, eyes still half closed,

“Hmm… Usually you’ve dragged me downstairs, but here’s breakfast, being brought to me…” With a long cat like stretch Vergil wiped his eyes taking his plate and placing it on the bedside table. You sighed as Vergil motioned for you to do the same. Hesitantly you complied, and sat beside him. Vergil wrapped an arm around your waist and held one of yours hands. He drew closer and kissed your cheek,

“Happy anniversary my love. Can I ask for a present?” Humming happily you nodded, already aware of what he was going to ask,

“I’m sure you’ve planned the whole day to hell and back which is fine, but-” he interrupted himself by kissing your neck,

“Might I suggest we just lay together for a while? Nothing would make me happier, and later we can do whatever you want.” You chuckled turning your head to kiss Vergil. Pulling away you answered,

“How could I ever refuse.”


End file.
